It Going to Work
by Tawnystar
Summary: Warning really bad at summaries. As if high school wasn't bad enough but now to girls had to study for midterms in a world where they're being constantly attacked and maybe falling in love? gaaraCO kibaOC better than it sounds
1. Intro

**Character one profile**: Ryuu 

Age: 15

Hobbies: Playing video games, chatting with friends on AIM, playing music on laptop

Personality: Tends to be a bit mean at times, and can have huge nervous breakdowns, but usually remains calm, but has a hard time making friends. Lies often, even when not necessary. Quiet when in a bad mood (which seems to be most of the time). Is a rich snob, and can usually be selfish.

Traits: Long black hair, wears red contacts. Is slim, and is 5' 5.

School grades: A-B, with a 3.9 GPA. Has a tendency to never pay attention in class. Favorite subject is history.

**Character two profile**: Yume 

Age: 15

Hobbies: exploring, hanging out, playing with pets

Personality: adventurous, hyper but still a tomboy looked at things optimistically

Traits: long brown hair, dark green eyes, slim and is 5' 4".

School Grades: her average is B and GPA 3.0. Favorite subject is English.

**Intro**

Ryuu and Yume, two high school students, were best friends since 4th grade. Ever since the day they met, Ryuu had been bragging about her great mansion on a hill with a great view of the mountains for miles around. Yume had loved the thought of a nice mansion in the wilderness, and had wanted to go there for a while.

"Ryuu! So...? Have you asked your parents if I could come over yet?" Yume asked, full of energy.

"Yes I have and my parents said no, and I think they forever will. My dad will never agree to a friend coming over. Now go away, I'm in a bad mood."

"Oh, but Ryuu... You've lied hundreds of times before, and you can again! While your parents are gone, we can sneak in.," Yume pleaded.

"First of all, my dad will find out. Second of all, what about the maids, the servants, the cook?"

The conversation went on. Yume wouldn't stop asking until she got the exact answer that she wanted.

"Fine! Meet me at the old shack at 7:00. And DONT BE LATE!" Ryuu yelled, storming off.

KS  
LM

We'll have the rest coming shortly! Thank you for reading! R&R! This is our first story, so please don't flame us!


	2. Chapter 1 The Portrait in the Mansion

**CHAPTER 1**

_ She's an hour late,_ Yume whispered to herself. She peered into the shack, and walked for a long time. Even though it was a bare and empty place, Yume was bored out of her mind, so she went to see if there was anything interesting. The darkness was so complete that she tripped, and fell hard on her face. Slowly, she got up and reached down to find what she had tripped over, and felt some sort of paper. It shocked her when she first touched it, but she picked it up and brought it outside where Ryuu had just arrived.

"Alright, let's go. It's just up the hill," said Ryuu flatly. Yume nodded, and they headed up towards the mansion. As Ryuu opened the colossal double doors, Yume stepped inside. "Why is this place so… foul-smelling and… _filthy_?" Yume asked. "Oh," said Ryuu quickly, "It's decorated for Halloween." Yume laughed, knowing that Halloween was three months away. Ryuu hurriedly added, "My dad likes to decorate _really_ early."

"And... where are the cooks, the servants, and your parents?"

"Oh, they're cleaning and setting up decorations for my room."

"Oh, can I meet them?

"No! Shut up! And get out of the- _my _house!"

"But… I just got here!" Yume answered, becoming annoyed. While stomping away, Ryuu insisted that Yume went home. Yume looked to her right. "Ryuu!" she shouted. Ryuu came in. "Didn't I tell you to go h-" she started, but she saw the painting. Both girls stood there, mesmerized. "That- that person looks like you…"

Ryuu nodded, and announced, "She's my cousin, Veronica." Yume laughed. "You sure? Because at the bottom of this painting, it says 'Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Oh, um… the name Sasuke was too boyish for her, Veronica is just her nickname."

Yume nodded, and slowly reached towards the painting. Her hand went right through it, and she fell. "What the hell?" Ryuu said. She reached up to touch the painting, to see for herself, and was instantly pulled in.

Both Yume and Ryuu were unconscious for a few moments. When they both got up and opened their eyes, they saw that they were in the same mansion, in the same place that they were before they went through the painting. "Th- My house is full of trap doors," Ryuu said unsteadily, "okay, let's leave, _now_." But, before they headed outside, Yume took a glance at the painting. "Um, Ryuu, the painting isn't of Veronica anymore," she said. Ryuu looked, and it was a painting of her, with the name "Ryuu Uchiha" where Veronica's name once was. "Your last name isn't Uchiha, is it?" Yume asked. Ryuu stared blankly at her painting. "...Well, I guess… it _is._"


End file.
